Izuko
by KeyGalley
Summary: De cómo un par de adolescentes aúna las piezas que no encajan en sus propias vidas. / Quirkless AU, parte 1 de la serie "Reconciliation".
1. Quien te hace dudar

_«Izuku Midoriya conoce a un sujeto absolutamente desinteresado por vivir. Es su hábito tratar de componer un rostro alicaído, pero la actitud estoica del muchacho es diferente a todo cuanto acostumbra tratar»_

* * *

Izuku ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Cuando estaba con Katsuki, se sentía triste. Nunca se le pudo acercar como él quería. No eran amigos estrictamente, tampoco conocidos, y ahora ya tampoco eran rivales. Si bien formaban una buena dupla, cuando no se requería trabajar juntos eran como desconocidos. Dolía. Toda esa admiración y deseos frustrados que lo hicieron crecer, dolían.

Estar con Todoroki, en cambio, resultaba alentador. Tener un amigo incondicional era indescriptible, sin embargo, si bien ayudó a Shôto a sobrellevar sus problemas familiares, no pudo salvarlo de sus demonios. Todoroki sufrió mucho, y Midoriya aun sentía una puñalada en el pecho al recordar los ojos bicolor vacíos.

Sucedió lo mismo con Iida, Uraraka y su madre: todos le hicieron sentir dolor de alguna forma, pero Izuku no podía culparlos. Necesitaba sacar su frustración sin tornarse hiriente. Toshinori le dio un hálito de paz, no obstante, vivir tranquilo no era lo único que él quería.

Él quería poder sentirse triste y alegre como una persona normal. No reírse cuando tuviere ganas de llorar, ni reprimirse cuando deseara sonreír; sencillamente, dar apoyo, extender su mano a quien lo necesitase y expresar: "Todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo".

Izuku de verdad quería gritarle eso a Tenko Shimura. Estaba convencido de que con él las palabras dulces no funcionarían, las sonrisas tensas no lograrían consolarlo, ni la rigidez de lo correcto lo calmaría. Entonces, sólo quedaba ser sincero.

Izuku sólo debía dejar de lado su optimismo que, aunque real, amable y bondadoso, siempre dolía. Cuando estaba con Tenko, la única opción era reconocer su propia angustia, cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir.

Extrañamente, aferrarse a ese dolor no dolía.


	2. Quien te hace dudar (2 de 2)

_«Tenko Shimura odiaba a su abuela. Ella adoptó un niño al cual cuidaba más que a su hijo biológico. Entonces, su padre se convirtió en un bastardo resentido al que Tenko amó y odió en partes iguales, y su tía en una idiota que creyó que, luego de años de abandono tras huir con su medio hermano, la perdonaría. Peor era su hijo que, tras meses de convivencia, nunca habló de su linaje»_

* * *

Si bien era sabido que Tenko odiaba muchas cosas, casi nunca alardeaba de ese odio como lo hizo cuando decidió decirle a Izuku su nombre auténtico. Ellos se habían presentado como Deku y Tomura, así que, al oír su apellido legal, Izuku dijo que lo conocía de alguna parte.

Inevitablemente hablaron de su ascendencia y por vez primera, Tenko le confió su historia, sus sentimientos más amargos, e Izuko creyó conveniente corresponder hablando de su familia. Mala idea. Una cosa llevó a la otra y descubrieron, atónitos, que Nana Shimura también era abuela de Izuku. Shimura resultó ser el apellido de soltera de Inko Midoriya.

"Mi madre dijo que la abuela se casó dos veces", contó Izuku, "cuando su primer esposo falleció, conoció a mi abuelo, se casó y tuvo a mi madre. Mi abuelo también tenía un hijo, mi tío Toshinori, y mamá dice que él fue más su hermano que el hijo de la abuela. Cuando crecieron, mi tío se mudó a otro país y mamá dijo que fueron los años más tóxicos hasta que conoció a mi padre. Como papá trabajaba en el extranjero desde entonces, se encargó de convencer a mamá, con ayuda de mi tío, para irse con él. Ella dice que nunca conoció a la pareja de su medio hermano pero, cuando se fue, él ya tenía un hijo. Casi un año después nací yo".

Tras su explicación, Tenko sufrió un colapso. Ahora entendía por qué Inko lo miraba con lástima y por qué lo dejaba quedarse tan seguido. Comprendía por fin que, de un momento a otro, la mamá de Izuku cambiare su actitud desconfiada por una más protectora. Se volvió tan cálida, que Tenko llegó a sentir que era su propia madre. Que irónicamente cercano a la realidad estaba: era como su tía.

Tenko sacó a Izuku de la habitación y liberó su rabia. No había sentido tanta impotencia desde que se vio obligado a asesinar a su padre. ¿Era su destino odiar a su familia? Ahora Inko formaba parte de ese conjunto. Qué hipócrita, dejó que conviviera con el ser humano que más detestaba luego de su abuela: Toshinori Yagi. Qué cruel; dejó que se encariñara de una forma no tan fraternal por el que casi era su primo. Tenko tampoco recordaba la sensación de apreciar a alguien y odiarlo en la misma medida, alguien que ha traído mucho dolor y dejado tantas cicatrices.

En ese instante, Tenko vaciló. Izuku lo había sacado de las calles, sonrió para él y lloró con él. Izuku trató de plantarle sonrisas sin despreciar su pesimismo. Izuku respetó cómo era, trató de entenderlo y apoyarlo. Izuku Midoriya le mostró muchas cosas, pero el dolor y las cicatrices no formaban parte de ellas. No podía odiarlo.

Tenko ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.


	3. Quien te hace estremecer

_«Izuku siempre fue especial. Fue el único a quien Bakugō hizo bullying durante tanto tiempo, el único en quien Todoroki descargó su ira a través de una pelea; el único a quien siempre rechazaron por su debilidad. Empero, nunca se sintió diferente hasta que actuó como cualquiera»_

* * *

Ubicación consecuente al segundo capítulo. Los protagonistas llevan un año de conocerse.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación compartida se abrió. Tenko usaba su teléfono recién comprado por Inko como intento de reconciliación —y aceptado sólo porque Izuku se sentiría mal si no lo hacía—, cuando vio la sombra cabizbaja de su único amigo asomarse.

A decir verdad, le tenía sin cuidado si Izuku había vuelto a discutir con Katsuki, si se sentía triste por la madre de Todoroki o culpable por rechazar a Ochako. El hecho era que este tipo no podía estar triste como una persona normal, no: siempre tenía que hacer un jodido drama.

 ** _«Cuando está bien, es tan bueno. Cuando está mal, es tan malo»_**

"¿Qué es ahora?"

"¿Eh?"

Izuku no había terminado de cambiarse el uniforme cuando la pregunta llegó. Tenko, al ver la perplejidad sincera en la mirada del contrario, suspiró.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No me interesa"

Quizás si Izuku no conociera al muchacho frente a él mejor que a sí mismo, si no supiera gracias a un año de convivir en la misma casa que Tenko odiaba meterse en la vida de las demás personas, y aun así preguntó por qué estaba triste, Izuku se habría afligido por ser tan patético.

"Iida peleó con su hermano. Él se veía molesto, pero no hice nada aun cuando sé que toma malas decisiones al enojarse", tras una pausa, agregó: "eso fue hace tres días"

"¿Y?"

"Hoy no lo vi en clase. Iida nunca falta; él quiere ser un modelo a seguir, como su hermano. Me preocupa que ahora se precipite y empiece a actuar impulsado por el rencor..."

"¿Qué tendría de raro?"

Izuku parpadeó ante la mirada de Tenko fija en él. Parecía que le prestaba atención, entonces... ¿Qué demonios estaba mal? ¿Por qué no entendía la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo? Un resoplido —casi gruñido— salió de sus labios cuando vio al albino sonreír con diversión.

"No bromees"

"¿Por qué no? Tú nunca te enojas. Eres tan especial, tan bondadoso, que no importa lo idiota que yo sea, tú tienes la culpa por no detenerme"

Izuku frunció las cejas.

¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo se suponía que él evitase los comentarios sarcásticos de Tenko? Si él era mordaz y agresivo por naturaleza.

Normalmente no le incomodaba su actitud; Izuku guardaba respeto por todos, fueran como fueren. Izuku no podía ni quería cambiar a las personas: él quería salvarlas.

Aún así, como haría cualquier persona normal, Izuku odiaba a Tenko justo ahora. Él era tan grosero, tan insensible y tan...

Una corriente de aire tibio enfrió sus pensamientos e Izuku se estremeció.

Tan inteligente.

"Tomura"

La expresión del aludido apenas reflejó sorpresa: desde hacía meses habían abandonado los alias.

"¿Qué?"

La mirada de Deku se ensombreció con una calma alarmante, como si fuera el presagio de un evento terrible. Tenko apretó los dientes tratando de ahogar su risa. Esperó tanto para esto...

"Te odio"

* * *

La frase en negritas pertenece a una canción de **Vocaloid** en inglés interpretada por **GUMI** llamada **Again**. La traducción correcta es: «Cuando es bueno, es tan bueno. Cuando es malo, es tan malo. ( _When it's good, it so good. When it's bad, it's SO BAD_ )». Pero, para adaptarlo al fic, cambié _"It's good"_ por "He's okay" e _"It's bad"_ por "He's wrong".


	4. Quien te hace estremecer (2 de 2)

_«Tenko siente un escalofrío subir desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza. Hace tiempo no sentía pánico, porque estaba acostumbrado a las cosas horribles; ahora, en cambio, acostumbrarse a tales circunstancias sería su perdición, porque Izuku no paraba de producirle náuseas y dolores de cabeza con su asquerosa bondad»_

* * *

Semanas después del capítulo anterior.

* * *

"¡Tomura!"

Izuku entró al cuarto con una emoción desbordante en sus pupilas. Era extraño para Tenko volver a oír su alias, pero Izuku no volvió a llamarle por su nombre desde aquella conversación sobre Iida. En tal caso, Tenko respondería con la misma moneda.

"¿Deku?"

Izuku se le quedó mirando a su ceja levantada como si fuese lo más raro que hubiera visto, luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó:

"¡Mamá te inscribió en la UA! No tenemos la documentación completa, pero mi tío conoce al director y logró convencerlo de aceptar tu solicitud aunque terminemos el trámite después de la fecha establecida"

Tenko tardó unos segundos en procesar la información. Era aplastante. Buscó respuestas en los ojos de su amigo, pero sólo se encontró con una alegría igual de arrasadora.

"Sé que es repentino y nunca mencionamos nada, pero mamá me pidió ser discreto. Dijo que era una sorpresa... ¡además! Nos veremos más seguido entre clases y..."

Tenko se perdió en las interminables divagaciones de Izuku. Sí que estaba contento.

Lo más acorde a su situación sería enojarse, él no pidió ir a la preparatoria, pero el impacto de la noticia atenuó su molestia. Podría incluso temer a la idea de convivir con las masas después de tanto tiempo, no obstante, las pecas de Izuku moviéndose graciosamente mientras recitaba su discurso tan extenso como un diccionario, lo distraían.

Una sensación de malestar lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Trató de sacudirse como hizo Izuku hacía un momento, sin embargo, sólo obtuvo un mareo que nubló sus sentidos, además de un hormigueo horrible en sus manos.

"Izuku"

El niño de cabellos verdes parpadeó confundido, deteniendo al instante lo que sea que estuviere diciendo.

"¿Tenko?"

La evidente preocupación en su tono sutil más la ternura de sus iris esmeralda, consiguieron aumentar la náusea dulzona en las puntas de sus dedos.

"Cállate"

Pestañeó fugazmente, intentando ignorar los indicios de agobio en las facciones de Izuku, no obstante, al mirarlo de nuevo, su rostro pueril reflejó tristeza.

"Iré a ayudar en la cocina", pronunció sin ánimos y, para fastidio de Tenko, sonrió.

La puerta hizo eco al cerrarse. Tenko creyó oír un "te veo más tarde", pero no estaba seguro; ya se había puesto los audífonos. Decidió acostarse antes de ir a ayudar también.

Se concentró en las notas producidas por los instrumentos, tratando fervientemente de no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Logró perderse entre acordes y semitonos, y concluyó casi al instante que aquel sonido era mejor que la voz parlanchina de Izuku.

Sabía que últimamente disfrutaba de cosas que nunca creyó disfrutar, como la música; eso era debido a que él se la pasaba odiando a la mayor parte del mundo. Sin embargo, ahora distinguía la porción que no odiaba, y era tan minúscula como Izuku.

Tenko sabía que últimamente su vida se reducía a él. Un estremecimiento similar al hormigueo en sus manos lo sacudió: esas manos que una vez destruyeron, ahora sencillamente tomarían apuntes. Así de cataclísmico resultaba Izuku.

Él y su asquerosa bondad eran aterradores.


	5. Quien te hace brillar

_«Izuku inició sus clases en la UA. ¿La buena noticia? Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki y Tenko compartían algunos de sus módulos. ¿La mala? Bakugō también estaba allí, y era demasiado el tiempo que debían pasar juntos para poder evadirlo»_

* * *

Un mes posterior al último capítulo.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya caminaba por los pasillos de la UA intentando dar con su salón. Contemplaba, fascinado, cada puerta de las instalaciones casi sin poder creerse que estuviera allí. En verdad era cosa del destino que su tío conociere el examen de admisión a detalle gracias a su amistad con el director y así pudiera prepararse adecuadamente.

Ahora esperaba ver a Tenko antes de iniciar la jornada estudiantil para desearle suerte y, sobre todo, pedirle que no buscara problemas. Cruzó la puerta que indicaba su grupo y revisó si alguna cara le era familiar. Entonces lo vio, dormitando en su butaca con los pies extendidos sobre el lugar de su compañero al frente y pensó que quizás hubiese sido mejor no conocer a nadie.

Izuku se sentó lo más lejos posible y el profesor no tardó mucho en llegar. La clase pasó más rápido de lo que Izuku esperaba, fue una hora tranquila gracias a que el profesor detestaba la rutina de escuchar nombres, pero el destino que le había ayudado ahora se cobraba el favor: de cuatro materias diarias, tres eran compartidas con Bakugō.

Izuku logró evadirlo en la primera hora pero, en la segunda clase, las presentaciones clásicas comenzaron e Izuku supo que estaba muerto. Apenas mencionó su apellido, los orbes carmesí de Katsuki refulgieron en su dirección.

El ambiente tenso perduró hasta el tercer módulo; entonces, Izuku se convenció de que el destino quería que colapsara, porque Katsuki Bakugō y Tenko Shimura estaban en el mismo salón. Fue apenas un roce, pero sus hombros chocaron al pasar entre las bancas.

"Quítate, fenómeno. Estorbas"

A Izuku le confundía cómo dos variantes del mismo color podían diferir tanto: Katsuki parecía a punto de matar a alguien, mientras que los iris rubíes de Tenko se mostraban inamovibles.

"Cállate. Tu voz es molesta"

Izuku decidió intervenir antes de que el profesor notara la pequeña riña: tomó a Tenko del brazo y le pidió que recordara su situación. Él no era un alumno ordinario, por lo que tenía más que perder si se veía envuelto en líos.

Tenko asintió antes de que Izuku empezara a suplicar. Últimamente no soportaba ver a su amigo dócil, lo cual era extraño si se consideraba su sadismo inherente. Bakugō, por otra parte, gruñó sin apartar la vista; tenía la misma mirada que siempre le dedicó antes de golpearlo.

La tercera sesión, contrario a la primera, transcurrió con cruel lentitud. Tomura se fue sin despedirse, al tiempo que Bakugō dirigió a Deku un último mensaje con sus ojos. Nada bueno saldría de allí.

La última clase estuvo libre de tonos rojizos, excepto por Kirishima, su compañero, y Aizawa, el profesor de la primera hora que resultó ser su tutor. Entonces, cuando por fin concluyeron sus actividades y se iba a encaminar hacia la salida, una mano hostil tiró de su corbata.

La usual sensación de pánico que lo invadía cada vez que se enfrentaba a Bakugō apareció. Movió sus pies casi en automático al salón vacío más próximo; sabía que, de cualquier modo, Katsuki se pondría violento. Resistirse sólo lo empeoraría.

"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?"

Izuku estaba más sorprendido por el uso del plural en la oración, que por la fuerza de Katsuki al impactar sus nudillos contra la pared.

"Te dije que ese tipo es desagradable. ¿Lo escondiste en tu casa todo este tiempo?"

Bakugō se acordaba. Era increíble, pero parecía que no olvidó aquella tarde en la que vieron a un niño mayor a ambos robar en la tienda de comestibles. Katsuki no olvidó las facciones de Tenko ni después de un año.

"¡Deku! Joder, sigues ignorándome. Sigues creyéndote mejor que yo. ¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo? Hasta al fenómeno ese le haces más caso, eres un..."

"No le digas así"

El susurro de Deku apenas se escuchó, sin embargo, fue suficiente para irritar más a Bakugō.

"Habla fuerte, tonto, no entiendo qué mierda dices"

"Te pido que no le digas así"

"¿Eh? ¿Decirle cómo? ¿Fenómeno?" Katsuki se burló e Izuku miró el suelo. "No hay otra forma de llamarle. Si no te gusta que lo diga, ¿por qué demonios lo trajiste?"

Aún sin levantar la cabeza, Izuku pudo notar algo diferente en el tono de Katsuki, algo más que sólo rabia. Iba a responder, pero el rubio no lo dejó.

"¿Qué hacen aquí, Deku? Te dije que sería el único egresado de esa estúpida secundaria, pero tú no sólo también vienes a la UA, sino que traes a esa mierda de persona contigo y la pones en el mismo grupo que yo, como si fuéramos iguales. Yo..."

"¡Te dije que no lo llames así! Él tiene un nombre"

Si Bakugō acostumbraba inclinarse para intimidar, ahora su postura era recta y sus párpados se abrían y cerraban, confundidos. Izuku, sin meditarlo, dio un pasó al frente y sus pupilas brillaron con determinación. Izuku tenía miedo, porque Bakugō era en definitiva fuerte e impulsivo, pero él no tenía el derecho de juzgar a alguien que no conocía; alguien que se esforzaba mucho por ser reconocido aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente.

Durante todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos, Izuku no vio a Tomura derramar una sola lágrima por su pasado ni justificar su actitud. Tenko siempre decía que actuaba como lo hacía porque se le daba la gana, porque le gustaba o no le gustaba. Izuku creía que, si Katsuki era increíble, entonces Tenko lo era aún más, porque aparte de inteligencia y carácter, tenía el temple para enfrentar situaciones que quebrarían a cualquiera.

Bakugō podría burlarse de Deku, pero no de alguien así.

"Su nombre es Tenko Shimura y vale tanto o más que tú"

Al principio, Izuku pensó que Bakugō iba a golpearlo. Siempre que lo contradecía, parecía encender un interruptor dentro de él. No sabía cómo funcionaba, había cerrado los ojos en cada ocasión; sólo sabía que el resultado era un puño contra su cuerpo. Aun así, Izuku no cerró los ojos esta vez, por lo que pudo observar el rostro carente de emociones del rubio.

"Nadie vale más que yo"

Izuku no sabía si estaba más impactado por la falta de fulgor en la frase, por la tranquilidad de Bakugō al darse la vuelta o por ambos sucesos que, en conjunto, concluían en un charla aparentemente normal. ¿Qué había cambiado?

De cualquier modo, sería mejor hacer lo mismo que Bakugō y darse prisa en alcanzar a Tenko, él no lo esperaría. Izuku ya se había mentalizado para regresar solo a casa, por lo que, cuando encontró a Tenko de pie frente a la puerta principal, una sensación reconfortante llenó su pecho. Como si el aire en sus pulmones tuviese algo distinto.

Izuku se dijo fugazmente que quizás el cambio no estaba en Katsuki ni en ningún factor externo, sino en la seguridad que Tomura le inspiraba.

* * *

El resumen del capítulo podría ser: "Tenko se ha convertido en la fuente de coraje de Deku", pero necesito hacer énfasis en Bakugō. Voy a moldear su relación con Deku durante los siguientes capítulos.

La leve interacción entre Bakugō y Tomura es importante; sé que en el canon Shigaraki tenía una fijación por Katsuki, pero era porque su carácter semejaba el de un villano, y aquí Tenko no es uno. Entonces, no hay razón para que le agrade.

Nos leemos ~


	6. Quien te hace brillar (2 de 2)

_«En el que Izuku se ríe de alguien y Tenko se avergüenza»_

* * *

Una semana y dos días posteriores al quinto capítulo.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron horriblemente silenciosas esa mañana. Tenko tenía por costumbre ignorar el escándalo típico de las aulas cuando no está el profesor, motivo por el cual la música en sus audífonos sonaba a todo volumen. Entonces, sabiendo que había de todo menos silencio… ¿cuál era el sonido que quería escuchar?

La primera vez que se sintió así, creyó que se debía a que Izuku había faltado, porque el niño era la única persona con la que se llevaba bien y porque, además, nunca faltaba; pero ahora, considerando que la fecha de esa ocasión estaba sospechosamente cercana a determinado evento, Tenko consideró que era hora de preocuparse.

Analizándolo, en realidad se sentía irritado. Ese día, hace una semana, había sostenido un diálogo decente con sus 'tíos' con tal de descubrir si Izuku estaba bien, porque Tenko sabía que la posibilidad de deprimirse tras el dichoso evento era viable, pero prefería no pensar en ello.

De ninguna manera sentiría culpa, mucho menos pediría perdón; Izuku era quien debía hacerlo. Pero una semana pasó e Izuku no se había acercado.

Más que irritado, Tenko reconocía que estaba molesto.

¿Por qué ese tonto no se había disculpado, como hacía siempre con todos? Más importante aún: ¿por qué permitió que aquel suceso le afectara hasta ese punto? Izuku nunca se resentía, para su disgusto, por mal que lo tratasen.

Tenko ya sabía que albergaba sentimientos extraños por Izuku, pero una de las "reglas" más rigurosas que se impuso a sí mismo fue no cambiar por nadie, ni siquiera por él. Pero lo hizo.

Desde antes de ingresar a la UA, Tenko intentó ser menos conflictivo para ahorrarse problemas; eventualmente, Izuku sería su principal razón. Si él decía "esto parece buena idea", Tenko pasaba por un ciclo de tres fases: primero respondía que no lo molestara, luego reconsideraba la propuesta. Finalmente, retorcía la idea hasta aceptarla como la mejor opción.

Aun así, todavía le quedaba un mínimo de dignidad para intentar excusarse, empero, Izuku logró disolverla esos últimos días, haciéndole caso sobre ser menos meloso, cerrar la boca y dejar de perseguirlo como maniático. Una vez más, su mente asoció su actitud distante con aquel evento.

«Le hice daño»

De repente, las fases anteriores se deformaron en una realidad más caótica, porque empezó a aceptar las ideas de Izuku sin miramientos.

Regresando al presente, Tenko no pudo hacer más que ceñir la mandíbula cuando cambió de clase y el dichoso adolescente se sentó a su lado sin siquiera saludar. Más que un murmullo, su mente había gritado:

«Mírame»

Tenko era consciente de las cada vez más numerosas transformaciones causadas por Izuku. Bastaba ver su lado de la habitación para darse cuenta.

Ahora, los rayos del sol bañaban por completo la recién pintada pared, la cual no parecía haber sido nunca de dos tonalidades tan disparejas como el gris y el verde.

Tenko ya no usaba su capucha negra debajo del uniforme ni se ponía los audífonos durante el discurso del profesor; incluso recortó su cabello, porque Izuku mencionó alguna vez que su apariencia cobraría importancia.

Por ahora, Tenko podía estar algo dolido, porque Izuku no parecía tan afectado como él. Entonces, el deseo de poner fin a esa locura lo motivó a actuar.

Por segunda vez se vio esperando a Izuku en la entrada de la UA y, cuando éste apareció, se apresuró a decir:

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Izuku ladeó la cabeza con evidente confusión.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"No te hagas el tonto", Izuku sonrió incómodo. Tenko se exasperó; ¿podía ser alguien más obtuso?

"No lo hago, Tomura, es que no te entiendo…"

"¡Ahí!", exclamó al oír su alias. Izuku se asustó. "Eso es justo lo que haces"

"¡¿Qué cosa?!", ambos subieron el tono de voz; era una conversación absurda.

"Has estado evitándome desde ese día", los ojos esmeralda de Izuku se ensancharon. "No me digas que no es cierto, es imposible que no me vieras sentado al lado de ti", el aludido trató de replicar, pero Tenko no lo dejó ni abrir la boca.

"¿No esperas que me disculpe, cierto? Tú deberías enfocarte en ti. ¿Defiendes a otros dejando que te humillen? Te portas como un héroe sabiendo que los odio."

Cierto desencanto invadió las pupilas de Izuku. Tenko pensó que había terminado de arruinar las cosas.

"No te entiendo… eso es lo que hice"

"¿Qué cosa hiciste?", ¿de qué demonios hablaba?

"Lo que dijiste", Tenko quería encubrir su rostro con sus manos por lo ridículo de la situación.

"Explícate"

"Hablo de enfocarme en mí, por eso me alejé. Vi todo lo que hiciste en estos últimos días, pero no había nada que decir; tú siempre haces lo que te da la gana, no te fijas en la opinión de los demás. Pero, si me lo preguntas… me gustó que cambiaras algunas cosas. Entonces, si tú estás esforzándote en mejorar, yo voy a hacer lo mismo con más ganas."

Izuku sonrió discretamente y Tenko se dijo que brillaba más que nunca. Él, por su parte, estaba seguro de que sus ojos rojizos reflejaban el caos dentro de sí e Izuku lo notaría en cualquier momento.

"No estabas evitándome"

"No, yo sólo…", el muchacho iba a volver explicar que simplemente decidió hacer lo que Tenko había pedido desde el comienzo, pero la expresión del albino se descompuso en una mueca de relajación tan evidente que sus pupilas se iluminaron.

Sin causa aparente, Izuku se echó a reír.

"¿Creíste que me había enojado?"

"Creí que te había herido", Izuku podría apostar que Tenko se sonrojó.

"¿Por qué?", de nuevo ladeó la cara.

"Pues… eres frágil y sensible"

"¿Cómo debo ser, entonces?"

"Y yo que sé", el viejo hábito de rascarse el cuello lucía tentador, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Izuku aunque estuviera desesperado. "Sólo relájate. No tienes que convertirte en algo que no eres, sólo no insistas en hablar todo el tiempo y abstente de hacer cosas que no te pido."

Por segunda ocasión, una dulce carcajada se dejó escuchar.

"Eres increíble"

Tenko no supo interpretar aquella risa. ¿Fue una broma? Deku nunca fue sarcástico, no podía estarse burlando... Empero, entre más desencajadas sus facciones, más grande la sonrisa de Izuku.

Una tierna mano se aferró a su muñeca y el creciente sofoco desapareció.

"Vamos a casa"

* * *

Esto es básicamente "el cómo Deku se transforma en el interruptor emocional de Tomura". El siguiente capítulo hablará sobre el dichoso evento que los cambió tanto.


	7. Quien te hace creer

_«Deku es una persona especial. Es la clase de héroe que_ toma _fuerzas de la nada, que crece de los insultos; que saca el lado bueno hasta de una discusión»_

* * *

Una semana con un día anterior al sexto capítulo.

* * *

Luego de haber sobrevivido al primer día, Izuku estaba convencido de que vendrían mejores momentos que sólo esperar a que Tomura y Bakugō explotaran la escuela.

Por ello, le alivió profundamente que la primera clase del segundo día la compartiera únicamente con Tomura y con el dueño de un par de ojos rojizos diferentes a los de Bakugō.

"¡Izuku! Qué sorpresa, volveremos a compartir clase", comentó Kirishima sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Izuku devolvió el gesto y habló con el muchacho un par de minutos, hasta que el maestro asignado entró al aula y el niño pecoso tomó asiento a un costado de Tomura.

Cuando llegó la hora de cambiar de clase, Tenko iba a salir del salón sin mayor preámbulo, no obstante, Izuku se plantó delante suyo y expresó: "No te metas en líos". Shigaraki rodó sus ojos y gruñó en respuesta, "bien".

En cuanto el joven albino le dio la espalda, Deku notó a Kirishima aproximándose, "¡nos vemos, amigo!", entonces, el pelirrojo cruzó la puerta y tomó el mismo rumbo que Tomura.

Durante su segundo módulo, Izuku descubrió que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que vendrían mejores cosas, puesto que ahora compartiría clase con sus viejos amigos de la secundaria: Uraraka e Iida no podían estar más alegres de volver a verlo.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes se apresuró a conversar con ellos antes de que la clase diera inicio; necesitaba contarles todo lo que le había pasado últimamente antes de que sus emociones lo superaran y se volviera loco.

Izuku se dijo que, aunque Tenko lo considerase la persona más parlanchina del mundo, en realidad era alguien muy discreto, pues no le había contado a absolutamente nadie que Tomura vivió en su casa por más de un año; por ende, tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar hacia donde iría la relación con su casi primo y qué era lo que sentía exactamente por él. Quizás sus mejores amigos podrían ayudarle a esclarecer todo.

Al final del módulo, después de enviarse notas a mitad de la clase como si aún fueran niños de primaria, Deku se despidió de Uraraka e Iida para poder ir a su siguiente módulo. Esta vez, Midoriya no tuvo la misma fortuna, pues no vio ninguna cara conocida en las siguientes tres horas. Aquel hecho le inquietó ligeramente, pero decidió ignorarlo al recordar que pronto terminaría la jornada y regresaría a su hogar junto a Tenko.

Izuku nunca se imaginó volver a involucrarse en la familiar escena de dos adolescentes peleando; y es que, por alguna razón que Deku no alcanzaba a comprender, lo primero que Tomura hizo al verlo fue empujarle al interior de un aula vacía.

"¿Qué está mal contigo?" Al muchacho pecoso le hubiere gustado ser él quien pronunciase aquellas palabras, porque parecía que Tomura se hubiera enterado de que Izuku hizo algo terrible. "Me tienes harto"

"Tenko, ¿de qué estás…?"

"¡No me preguntes de qué hablo!"

El joven de cabellos níveos lo miró de frente mientras se rascaba el cuello con ansiedad. De repente, algo dolió dentro de Izuku: no había visto a Tenko tan desesperado desde los primeros días de conocerse. De alguna forma, las heridas que ahora se estaban abriendo sobre la piel cicatrizada le dolían a él también.

"¿Crees que necesito tu protección? ¿Que no soy capaz de defenderme por mí mismo?"

"Cálmate, Tenko. Yo no…"

"No me pidas que me calme"

Deku se sorprendió al sentir que sus pies se separaban del piso. De repente, la cara de Tomura se encontraba más cercana a la suya de lo que estaba hacía un segundo; entonces, comprendió que éste lo había tomado por el cuello de su camisa como si fuere a golpearlo. Como creyó que haría Bakugō el día anterior.

"Peleaste con Katsuki", Izuku parpadeó, evidentemente afectado al descubrir que no era una pregunta.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Sólo responde! ¡¿Pelearon sí o no?!"

Tenko lo sacudió y, esta vez, Izuku pensó que no iba a salvarse. Entonces, cerró los ojos a la espera de sentir el impacto contra su rostro. Un crujido más se oyó desde sus entrañas: había creído que, después Bakugō, su confianza en sí mismo no se quebraría nunca más.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo e, intentando modular el ritmo de su respiración, sus párpados volvieron a abrirse. Los iris rubíes ya no emanaban furia, pero Izuku no se fiaba de la información recibida por sus ojos; sobre todo si estos permanecían turbios debido a las lágrimas que sin querer derramó.

Estaba seguro de que lucía patético, pero no se atrevería a hilvanar la idea de que, quizás, Tomura le había tenido lástima. No sería posible que tal imagen hubiera apelado la bondad inexistente del albino, ni siquiera si éste conocía sus debilidades, si eran amigos o si Tenko sabía que Izuku era un cobarde en materia de puños; porque Deku, a pesar de haber superado el trauma psicológico tras ser agredido, nunca pudo conseguir que su memoria sensorial olvidase el dolor.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Las rodillas de Izuku vacilaron, por lo que se dejó caer frente a Tomura sin alzar la vista, recuperándose de la fuerte impresión de hacía un momento y tratando de asimilar que, probablemente, acababa de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Uno más después de tres años de calma.

"¿Te gustó sentir que perdías el control?", la expresión de Tomura reflejaba emociones distintas a la rabia: un rencor seco, escalofriante, parecía llenarlo en su lugar.

"¿Te gustó sentirte inútil e impotente?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?", Izuku sintió que sus propias facciones se desencajaron al oír aquello ultimo. Levantó la mirada para encarar a Tenko al decir: "Te conté lo que me pasa si me asusto demasiado, entonces... ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque eres demasiado denso y es el único idioma en el que entiendes", el muchacho desvió sus iris escarlata del par de jades e inhaló profundo: "Es la única manera en la que puedo transmitirte lo que me haces sentir cuando intentas ser un héroe." Deku iba a protestar: aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

"No vayas a confundirte, yo no sufro ataques de pánico, soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme; sólo no soy el idiota que tú piensas, Izuku. No voy a matar a alguien porque lo odie, sé controlarme. No te necesito ni te debo nada, así que déjame tranquilo y enfócate en ti. Tu voz diciéndome qué hacer en tiene harto."

Deku se quedó ahí, arrodillado y con la boca abierta, mientras Tenko salía del salón sin siquiera despedirse. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Izuku: tal vez Tomura tenía razón. Tal vez, Izuku Midoriya vivió bajo el concepto equivocado de un héroe toda su vida. Tal vez desde que conocía a Katsuki.

Tenko podía tener razón principalmente en el hecho de que Izuku no era la persona que él mismo creía, porque ahora mismo, en lugar de preocuparse por hacer lo correcto, lo que un héroe de verdad haría, e ir a disculparse con Tomura hasta por existir, se hallaba agradeciéndole con todo su corazón el que, sin darse cuenta, lo ayudó a solucionar uno de los más grandes problemas de su vida.

Tenko acababa de darle la respuesta al odio irracional que Bakugō le tenía.

El muchacho de los orbes color esperanza hizo una nota mental acerca de expresar su gratitud hacia Tenko dándole su espacio porque, después de todo, un poco de privacidad era el precio mínimo a cambio de la enorme fe que Tomura acababa de brindarle.

Ahora, Izuku de verdad creía que su relación con Bakugō tenía arreglo.

* * *

Si quieres descubrir cómo fue que Tomura se enteró de todo y en qué termina el rollo entre Deku y Katsuki, estáte atento a la publicación del último fic de la serie "Reconciliation": Cuestión de perspectiva.


End file.
